Purezento Ga Nai
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Padahal ini hari ulang tahunnya, tapi kenapa sang kekasih tega memutuskannya? / Belated birthday fict for Kise Ryota / KiAka pair


Kise Ryota. Pemuda tampan berumur 21 tahun. Ia bekerja paruh waktu sebagai model. Hidup mandiri di salah satu apartemen Tokyo. Status sudah berpacaran dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang mungil dan manis. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dari statusnya ini.

Sekarang ia masih bermalas-malasan di atas kasur empuknya. Ia tahu ini hari apa. Ini hari Sabtu, hari yang cocok untuk bermalas-malasan. Tidak ada tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Tidak ada pekerjaan model yang mengganggu. Hari ini ia bebas. Terlebih ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia bisa bermesra-mesraan dengan kekasih mungilnya.

Kise mengambil handphone genggam berwarna hitam yang ia letakkan di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Berniat ingin mengirim email pada kekasihnya terlebih dahulu. Namun di handphone sudah ada notif email dari kekasihnya. Kise tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya. Senang rasanya bahwa sang kekasih tak lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Namun semua yang ada di pikirannya jadi berantakan begitu email tersebut ia buka.

 **From : Seicchi**

 **To : Me**

 **Subject : None**

 **Ryota, aku minta putus.**

 **(Berikut disertai gambar seorang pemuda mungil berambut merah bersama dengan pemuda tan berambut navy)**

 **.**

"Hei, Seicchi! Apa-apaan ini?!"

.

.

.

' **Purezento Ga Nai'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : Kise x Akashi**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Bahasa tidak baku bin sedikit alay, Sho-ai, Alur cerita cepat, TYPO, dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

Tidak diangkat. Teleponnya tidak aktif. Sengaja. Kise tahu pemuda merah itu melakukannya dengan sengaja. Email balasannya tadi pagi pun juga tidak kunjung di balas dengan pihak yang bersangkutan. Padahal Kise ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba ingin minta putus. Ia butuh penjelasan.

Kise sudah mencoba berkunjung ke rumah Akashi. Namun sang pemilik rumah sedang tidak ada di tempat. "Maaf, tuan muda sedang keluar bersama Aomine-sama," begitulah kata pelayan rumahnya. Dan Kise hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati.

Bahkan ketika ia tadi memutuskan untuk menemui Akashi di rumahnya, dia hanya perlu persiapan tiga menit dan memilih baju seadanya. Tidak ada acara bernyanyi di kamar mandi. Tidak ada acara narsis di depan kaca sambil tersenyum ganteng. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya menemui si surai merah dan menyelesaikan hal ini secepatnya.

Si model tampan mendesah panjang. Rencana romantis yang akan ia habiskan dengan sang kekasih tercinta pada hari ini sudah habis tak berbekas di otaknya. Yang ada tinggal perasaan kecewa bercampur kesal atas keputusan sepihak kekasih mungilnya. Ia tak menyangka ia akan diputuskan tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Miris. Seperti di kisah telenovela-telenovela yang ditontonnya setiap malam.

"Memang apa yang bagus dari Aominecchi-ssu? Dia hitam, dekil, mesum pula. Yang lebih hanya badannya saja yang besar," Kise menggerutu sendiri. Kakinya menendang keriki-kerikil kecil yang berhamburan di jalan. Kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah. Ia tak tahu harus kemana dan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Di tengah keputus-asaannya, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk curhat ke temannya yang juga bekerja sebagai model. Himuro Tatsuya namanya.

.

.

.

"Oh, hai Ryota!" Lelaki bertampang manis dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya ini melambai ke arahnya begitu mendapati Kise yang baru saja memasuki cafe. Kise menghampirinya dengan wajah lesu, tentu saja. Dan seorang Himuro tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sahabatnya.

"Aku sedang patah hati-ssu," Kise bercerita sendiri tanpa diminta. Pantatnya ia letakkan kasar di atas kursi bercat hitam. Himuro hanya diam mendengarkan. Sesekali ia melempar senyum pada beberapa pelanggan lainnya. Ini adalah cafe langganannya. Tak heran jika ia memiliki banyak kenalan disini.

"Akashicchi baru saja memutuskanku pagi ini-ssu," Lanjutnya. Suaranya terdengar begitu parau. Kemudian wajahnya ia benamkan ke kedua tangannya yang saling bertumpu di atas meja. Merenungi nasib yang begitu malang menimpanya. Ia lebih memilih dipecat dari agensi modelnya ketimbang harus merelakan kekasihnya.

Secangkir susu coklat hangat yang dipesan oleh Himuro untuknya datang. Kise melirik tak minat. Enggan menikmati susu coklat yang tersaji untuknya. Padahal kepulan asap di atasnya serta aroma kas coklat terasa begitu menggoda di indera penciumannya. Tapi apalah arti menikmati susu coklat panas tanpa Akashi di sebelahnya. Dan ketika itu pula ia ingat bahwa pagi ini ia belum sempat sarapan. Semua salah Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah berperawakan mungil itu patut disalahkan.

"Pantas saja tadi pagi aku sempat berpapasan dengannya di jalan bersama pemuda berkulit sawo matang," Himuro akhirnya berujar. Tangan memegang dagu mengingat-ingat nama si pemuda yang memang sempat dikenalkan beberapa minggu lalu. "Emm..siapa ya namanya? Ao...–"

"Aominecchi-ssu," Kise memotongnya. Cepat. Wajahnya makin tertekuk –nampak tak senang. "Dan kulitnya bukan lagi sawo matang, tapi memang hitam dekil-ssu," umpatnya kesal. Manik goldnya sempat menyipit ketika nama lelaki itu kembali disebutkan.

"Ah iya, dan kupikir aku saja yang salah lihat. Sebab mereka berdua tampak mesra sekali pagi tadi," Himuro kembali melanjutkan. Matanya seolah menerawang mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi yang dialaminya.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi-ssu! Aku tak mau mendengarnya!" Kise merengut. Nada suara semakin ia lengkingkan, membuat sang pendengar di sekitarnya sedikit berjengit kaget.

Bibir Kise kerucutkan. Ia sungguh kesal dengan sikap ketidakpekaan Himuro. Ia menemuinya disini karena ingin dihibur. Bukan untuk semakin patah hati. Terdengar di seberang meja Himuro menggumamkan kata maaf namun dengan raut muka dan nada bicara tanpa penyesalan.

.

.

.

Di Apartemen Kise pukul 11.00 PM

"Sei, sudah jam segini dan dia belum kembali juga? Ayolah, aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama dari ini," Aomine terus menggerutu. Makian pada sang pemilik apartemen terus ia lontarkan. Pemuda lain yang bersamanya hanya bisa mendesah. Sesekali menatap jam dinding dengan cemas.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang," Aomine bangkit dari duduknya di sofa. Hendak menuju pintu keluar sebelum Akashi mencegahnya.

"Tidak, Daiki," sebelah tangan Aomine ditahan, "Tidak sampai aku bertemu dengannya. Jangan lupa kalau kunci mobil ada ditanganku," Aomine hanya bisa kembali duduk sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Lagipula aku baru saja menanyakan Himuro-san dimana keberadaan Ryota. Ia memberitahuku, Ryota baru saja keluar dari cafe tempat langganan mereka. Jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi,"

"Tch," Aomine hanya bisa mendecih pelan. Mematuhi perintah sahabatnya adalah kewajibannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jika perintah sahabatnya ini sekali saja ia abaikan.

.

.

.

Kise berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya. Beberapa orang di jalan yang berpapasan dengannya mengira ia mabuk karena patah hati. Separuhnya benar, dan separuhnya salah. Kise memang patah hati. Tapi ia tidak mabuk. Ia masih punya cukup kesadaran untuk mengetahui keadaan sekelilingnya.

Dengan jarak beberapa meter dari apartemennya, Kise mampu melihat bahwa lampu kamar apartemennya menyala. Kise menghentikan langkahnya terkejut. Mata ia usap-usap dengan jemarinya berharap penglihatannya salah. Manik goldnya ia pertajam untuk melihat. Dan ia mendapat satu kesimpulan bahwa ada orang yang menyelinap ke dalam apartemennya.

"Berani sekali dia mencuri di tempatku selagi aku patah hati-ssu," Kise berujar lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Bagus-ssu, dengan begitu aku bisa melimpahkan kekesalanku hari ini ke si pencuri itu," Kise menyeringai. Deretan rencana langsung tersusun cepat di otaknya guna mengusir si pencuri itu keluar dari tempatnya.

Kise meminjam sapu ke tetangganya dan mengendap diam-diam menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Rasakan-ssu. Kau salah memilih tempatku untuk kau curi, wahai tuan pencuri huhuhu" Kise bermonolog sendiri. Senyum jahat kembali ia tampilkan. Gagang pintu ia tekan empat puluh lima derajat. Dan benar saja, pintu apartemennya sudah tak terkunci lagi. Kise menguatkan pegangannya pada gagang sapu yang dibawanya. Ia melangkah masuk dengan kaki berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Kise menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan si pencuri.

"Jangan-jangan di ruang tengah-ssu?" Kise menduga-duga. Badannya ia bawa menuju tempat yang ia duga ada si pencuri. Dan benar saja. Kise bisa melihat dari tempatnya ia berdiri bahwa ada orang yang duduk di sofanya. Kise tidak melihat jelas wajah pencurinya karena terhalangi sandaran sofa.

Langkah kaki Kise semakin mendekat ke arah sofa. Kise sudah berancang-ancang menaikkan sapu yang dipegangnya setinggi mungkin –bersiap memukul kepala si pencuri dari belakang.

Untung saja salah seorang yang duduk di sofa itu cepat sadar bahwa ada orang yang mendekati mereka. Reflek sang surai merah langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk bersamaan dengan teriakannya sang pemilik kamar, "Rasakan pukulanku, dasar pencuri!" gagang sapu ia ayunkan cepat ke arah kepala yang memiliki surai biru gelap. Pria yang dituduh pencuri menoleh ke belakang kaget.

"Ryota, hentikan!"

Beruntunglah sang surai merah berteriak mencegah. Kalau telat satu menit saja tidak ada yang mustahil kalau si pemuda dim pingsan karena ada gagang sapu yang menghantam kepalanya.

Kise menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh pada sosok yang baru saja meneriakkan namanya.

"Akashicchi?" kemudian pandangannya berganti ke sosok lelaki yang hendak menjadi korban dari gagang sapu. Ada pemuda dim disana. Dan Kise tak menyukai kehadirannya.

"Untuk apa Akashicchi kesini-ssu? Bukannya kita sudah **putus** ," wajah Kise tertekuk. Menekan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Ia membuang muka kemanapun asal bukan ke tamu tak diundangnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin putus denganku ya, Ryota?" Akashi bertanya dengan suara pelan. Senyum sedih sempat ia sunggingkan sesaat sebelum kepalanya ia tundukkan. Menghalangi Kise untuk melihat wajahnya.

 _Ugh!_ Kise tak tega. Niat awal ingin marah ke pemuda merah itu pun ia urungkan. Muka kekasihnya terlalu manis untuk dijahati.

"Lalu maksud e-mail Akashicchi tadi pagi apa?" Kise akhirnya meminta penjelasan. Kedua tangan saling bersila di depan dada. Pandangan lurus ke depan. Menatap si pemuda mungil itu intens.

Akashi menaikkan kembali kepalanya. Senyum ia berikan begitu tahu kekasihnya ingin mendengar penjelasannya.

"Oke, sekarang dengarkan penjelasanku," Akashi menarik nafas sebentar, mencoba menyusun kata-kata. "Aku mengirimu pesan seperti itu karena semalam aku baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu dan aku belum menyiapkan hadiah yang pantas. Aku tahu hari ini kau pasti akan mengajakku jalan sehingga aku pasti tak akan memiliki waktu untuk mencari hadiah," terdapat jeda sesaat sebelum Akashi kembali melanjutkan, "Jadi Daiki yang memberiku saran seperti itu agar hari ini aku bisa mencarikan hadiah yang tepat untukmu. Himuro juga yang membantuku mengusulkan beberapa tempat yang bisa kudatangi untuk mencari hadiah yang cocok denganmu,"

Akashi menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ketika nama Daiki disebut sebagai pemberi saran atas semua masalah ini, Kise hanya bisa menatap Aomine dengan penuh dendam. Sedang yang merasa ditatap pura-pura tak menyadarinya. Dan ketika nama sahabatnya yang disebutkan, Kise hanya bisa menggerutu pelan. Ia jadi ingat bahwa sahabatnya juga tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya hari ini. Jangan-jangan ia lupa?

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu kacau hari ini. Tapi ini kulakukan karena semata-mata aku ingin memberikan hadiah yang berkesan untukmu. Jadi..." Akashi memajukan dirinya semakin mendekat ke arah Kise. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan si pemuda pirang tersebut. Aomine tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ryota," kemudian Akashi mencium lembut Kise tepat di bibir selama beberapa detik. Ketika Akashi menjauhkan diri darinya, Kise baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seperti orang bodoh. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Ia merona.

"Tch, cepat selesaikan drama picisan ini," Aomine menggerutu pelan. Tidak tahan berada di apartemen Kise lebih dari ini. Sedang sang pemilik apartemen masih diam mematung, sambil menganalisa apa yang terjadi. Dan sedetik kemudian rautnya kembali seperti semula. Menatap pemuda mungil di depannya penuh selidik.

"Lalu, apa Akashicchi sudah menemukan hadiah apa yang pantas untukku?"

Akashi menoleh ke pemuda dim sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap Kise di depannya. Ia menggeleng pelan

"Aku dan Daiki tak menemukan sesuatu apapun yang pantas untukmu," Akashi terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Menurutku, ciuman tadi sudah pantas menjadi hadiahmu?"

"Hanya itu?" Kise tersenyum remeh. Kekacauan hari ini tidak bisa diselesaikan secepat itu hanya dengan sekali ciuman di bibir. Memang Akashi pikir dirinya itu apa?

"Aku butuh lebih, Akashicchi?" suara Kise terdengar menuntut. Seringai di wajahnya akhirnya sang model perlihatkan. "Aku ingin kau mendesah di bawahku,"

Akashi terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Dari awal ini memang salahnya, "Lakukanlah sesukamu, Ryota," Akashi kembali memajukan dirinya mendekat ke sang kekasih. Kise tersenyum. Perkataan Akashi tadi menunjukkan persetujuannya. Ia mendekap tubuh Akashi. Kemudian mencium bibir mungil itu penuh nafsu. Seraya menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Kegalauan Kise hilang tak bersisa. Dari awal yang ia butuhkan pada hari ulang tahunnya bukanlah hadiah. Tapi Akashi yang selalu berada di sisinya. Dan sekarang ia ingin menumpahkan semua hasratnya pada pemuda di dekapannya ini. Membuat pemuda di dekapannya terus mendesah hingga suaranya habis.

Dan tentu pula kegiatannya dengan sang kekasih berujung melupakan seseorang disana. Melupakan pemuda dim yang malang di luar kamar yang terus menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Ohh, kumohon berhentilah mendesah. Aku ingin pulang sekarang,"

.

.

.

 **~ THE END ~**

.

.

.

Hai, minna-san~

Saya akhirnya libur kuliah dan menyempatkan diri untuk menulis kembali. Meskipun saya tahu ultah Kise sudah telat beberapa hari, tapi tidak apalah.

Btw, ada yang masih mau menunggu kelanjutan fict saya yang berjudul 'Dore?'

Jika ada, akan dipublish setelah bulan puasa ini, mengingat fict tersebut menggunakan rating M jadi tidak mungkin kan saya publish di bulan ini.

Akhir kata saya minta saran dan kritik untuk penulisan saya yang lebih baik untuk ke depannya. Dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau mampir ke cerita saya ^_^

 **Salam Cinta**

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
